


Learning to Live Again

by Shipshave_sailed



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Vernon Boyd & Erica Reyes, BAMF Stiles, Dead Allison Argent, Derek is Not a Failwolf, Jealous Derek, M/M, Nice Jackson, Nice Peter, Oblivious Stiles, Past Character Death, Post-Nogitsune Stiles Stilinski, Protective Derek, Sad Stiles Stilinski, Stiles Stilinski & Jackson Whittemore Friendship, Stiles Stilinski Has PTSD - Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-29
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-01-26 06:34:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 18,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12551328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shipshave_sailed/pseuds/Shipshave_sailed
Summary: Stiles is still working through the after effects of the Nogitsune. Feeling like he doesn't belong with the pack he's isolated himself not realizing they still want him. Derek is done letting Stiles think he's alone and is also ready to show his secret (to stiles) but not so secret (to everyone else) feelings. Also, Jackson and Stiles Brotp!





	1. A "Random" Meeting

        Stiles roughly sat up from bed, eyes wide and panic filled, sweat running down his face in beaded lines. With a huff, he turned to face his alarm clock, 4:32 shown in red numbers, wide awake, he might as well just get up and get ready. “Another nightmare filled sleep, just what I need” Stiles thought as he pushed himself to get out of bed. Stepping into the bathroom to quickly wash his face, brush his teeth and relieved himself, he looked up into the mirror. “Great…” he sighed aloud, “I look more like a zombie than Peter…heh”. Stiles was met with tired looking eyes surrounded by bruised circles from not enough sleep and too pale skin.

  
        Shaking those observations from his mind, he left the bathroom and changed into a pair of tight fitting joggers and a tank. Slipping on his sneakers he made his was downstairs and out of the house to start his morning run. If you asked Stiles about running a year ago he would have laughed in your face and told you to fuck off but it turns out running is therapeutic along with working out in the gym and he actually enjoyed it now. Turns out he’s a decent runner and really good with a punching bag. Finally, ready, earbuds in and music playing, he starts his run, forgetting blood stained hands, screams so loud they hurt your ears, and a sinister voice whispering in his head.

  
        Nearing the halfway point of his run, passing through a trail in the woods, Stiles noticed something. Out of the corner of his eye he could see a shadow following him, turning around to catch whatever or whoever it was, but nothing was there. Repeating this a few more times Stiles was growing irritable, “Great either I’m seeing shit …again… or this thing is faster than my reflexes, I don’t know which one would be worse”. Continuing his run, faster than before, he got the feeling of being watched again. Deciding he wasn’t going to play these games with whatever is behind him, he comes to a quick stop, spinning out his leg to try and kick the perpetrator his foot making contact with a muscled calf and heard a thump. Looking around towards whoever, his kick took down, Stiles wanted to laugh. Laying on the forest floor looking grumpy as he always does though there was a slight pout to his lips than a firm line, was Derek Hale. Stiles nearly cried in relief but didn’t let it show, only looked down at Derek with amusement, and a hint of annoyance. “Is there any reason you were being a creeper wolf?” Stiles asked with a teasing grin. With a huff and a low growl, Derek replied “…I wasn’t creeping, you’re running through the forest by yourself at 5:00 am, it’s dangerous.”, “…Oh, and what did you mean seeing stuff again?”. Stiles trying to ignore the last part, quickly answered with a smirk, “And just how did you know I was up and running at, what did you say, 5:00 am?”. A blush rose on Derek’s cheeks before he schooled himself in his usual manner, “I was out doing patrol, and I heard you.” “Uh huh…I’m sure.” Stiles answered, “well I’m going to continue my run since you know… no danger, well besides the creeper wolf” he added with a laugh. Turning to start running again Stiles took a breath and a step forward.

  
“Wait!” Stiles froze, not turning towards Derek but tilting his head in a manner that showed he was listening. Derek was glad Stiles decided to face away from him, his face now a deep red from embarrassment but he couldn’t just let Stiles leave he needed to talk to him. Just because Stiles may have gained some nice muscles doesn’t mean Derek can’t see the tiredness and sadness is his eyes and how gaunt his face looks, almost like he’s being haunted. “Are you coming to the pack meeting, I… we miss you at them, you haven’t shown up all summer. School starts tomorrow and we just… why haven’t you been coming?”  
Stiles frowns, finally turning towards Derek. “I didn’t think you’d want me there…” it’s said in a whisper, if Derek didn’t have werewolf hearing he would have missed it. Derek looks at Stiles then, looking like he’d been slapped, “Why wouldn’t we want you there?! Why wouldn’t I want you there?!” Derek’s practically yelling but he needs to know, he needs to understand. He’s been so worried about Stiles and now he’s being told that Stiles thinks they don’t want him. He’s never been so wrong. Stiles’ frown turns into a thin, tight lipped line. “Why do you think Derek… I’m not … I’m not good. Isn’t that what your pack is all about, especially now that you and Scott are working together to be one big happy family? Save lives, be merciful and all that other shit.”  
“Stiles…” Derek stares, wondering what to say. Stiles isn’t bad or evil or whatever that fucking demon made him think but how can he convince him, how can he make Stiles see himself how Derek sees him. “I got to go, it was ‘nice’ talking to you. See ya around Der” Stiles says as he quickly turns and continues his run. Derek stands there watching Stiles’ retreating form, he’ll make this right, but he might need a little more help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! This is my first story ever, so I'm sorry if it's not the best read. This chapter is small but I promise the next chapters will be longer. Criticism and comments are welcome! Just try to be nice, I'm a sensitive soul. I haven't written a second chapter yet but I'm working on it. Let me know what you think and please feel free to leave kudos.  
> Thank you!


	2. Important Conversations and Funny Realizations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FInally here! Chapter 2! Sorry for such a delay, between my own wedding and my son's birthday, holidays, and work it's been such a busy couple months. Hopefully this chapter lives up to your expectations. Enjoy!

      Stiles finished his run, mind reeling from his small encounter with Derek. “What did he mean? Why would they want him? He’s a murderer, he killed his friend and his classmate and so many people… he isn’t good, not for them”. All those thoughts circled around in his head when he heard a notification pop up on his computer. “When did I even get to my room?” he thought as he went over to check it. He smiled despite himself, Jackson had messaged him. A “What’s up Nerd” was staring up at him and he couldn’t help a giggle escape him, after everything, all the years he and Jackson ‘hated’ each other they turned out to be the best of friends. Without a second thought he replied, “Just got back from a run, hbu Jerk”. See, after Jackson left for London, they started chatting online, he thinks it was mostly because no matter what Jackson says he was lonely, no pack, no friends, a family that didn’t want any part of what his son had become, but he couldn’t talk to Lydia, and he and Danny weren’t talking at all. It was hard at first, but they got over their grudges and their talks became friendlier, joking with one another and nagging about something that happened that day. Stiles even came out to Jackson, he was scared to tell his dad and Scott may have been his best friend but he’s not exactly a great listener. Stiles being the research genius that he is found a wolf pack centered in London, got in touch with them and well the rest is history. Now, Jackson has a pack, well a “foster pack” as he likes to call it, “I’m not 100% sold on them, I don’t know when but I plan on coming back, plus without you in it, it’s not really my pack now is it” of course he told Stiles he’d kill him if he ever told anyone and Stiles just laughed and cooed at how sweet he was.

       “Bing!” Another message, Stiles checked it and smirked, “oooh getting all hot and sweaty hmm, damn I’m missing out ;)” Letting out a snort he replied with a quick “you know it”, and headed to the bathroom to shower quickly. Coming out of the bathroom, he changes into some clothes and practically throws himself into his computer desk chair, spinning away from the force and scooting forward so he can reach his keyboard. Jackson’s response is more serious, he should have known his response wouldn’t have gotten past Jackson like that, “alright…that was a short and unstiles answer… you gonna tell me what happened or am I gonna have to ask nicely?”. “You never ask nicely… and I just ran into Derek today on my run, well by run I mean I was on my run and he was being a stalker wolf and I kicked him and yeah we had a talk of sorts that’s all” After he sent the message Stiles held his breath. The familiar ringing of skype started, sighing Stiles accepted the call rolling his eyes at Jacksons eager looking face. “YOU KICKED DEREK!?” screeched Jackson as soon as his picture appeared. Stiles recoiled away from the screen and the sound, flinching at how the comment echoed of his walls. “Dude! I like hearing thank you… Jesus”. Smirking, Stiles added with a wink “and yes, I did kick Derek, right off his feet and onto his ass”. Open and unabashed laughter was heard from Jackson and soon Stiles couldn’t help but laugh with him. Sucking in needed air, Stiles got serious, “he asked where I’ve been…says they miss me…”. Jackson stopped laughing then, looking at with something like understanding and sympathy in his eyes, his voice almost a whisper “And you don’t think you deserve to be there?”. He said it as a question but they both knew it was a fact.

      “They’re just so good… and I’m … I’m not. I’m a murderer, the Nogitsune chose me, it chose me because deep down it knew, it knew I was meant for it, for all the bad”. There’s a long beat of silence before he hears Jackson’s calm but stern voice telling him to look at him. Stiles looks up then, not even realizes he looked away, “You are not a murderer. You are not bad. You deserve them.”. It’s all said with such certainty that Stiles can’t help but let out a sob. “He wants me to go to the pack meet tomorrow after school… do you think I should?” “YES…I mean yes. That sounds like a brilliant idea.” Jackson’s face looks simultaneously embarrassed and pleased. Moments pass in silence, neither knowing how much time went by and neither caring, comfortable enough with each other to just to sit in each others’ company. Jackson breaks the quiet “I’m coming back… I need to be there” then in a whisper so quiet Stiles nearly missed it he added “for you”. Stiles looks at him then, emotions running wild in his eyes. With a quiet “I’d like that… you’re my… well you’re my best friend Jax” it’s settled, both knowing Jackson is coming back home and no doubt in Stiles mind that at least he’ll have one person to lean on when it comes down to it. Louder than before, with a wary look in his eye Stiles sighs out “I have to let the pack know I’ll be there tomorrow don’t I?”. Laughing Jackson just nods his head in confirmation, then almost as an afterthought adds “and tell them I’ll be back by the end of the week”. Stiles sat for a moment, wide eyed, “She’s going to kill me! Lydia is going to castrate me!”. Across from Stiles, Jackson grimaces then with a quick “oh no my mom’s calling me, good luck tomorrow see you soon!” ends their call. Stiles stares flabbergasted at the blank screen then gives a huff of a laugh before texting Jackson he’s a jackass but he can’t wait to see him.”

      Thinking to himself that before he messages Derek about tomorrow he deserves a nap and then maybe lunch, he launches himself into bed bouncing from the force before sprawling out and falling asleep.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

      Derek treks home, mind running wild from his “run in” with Stiles. One Stiles thinks they don’t want him in the pack. Two they made Stiles believe he isn’t wanted in the pack. Three Stiles thinks he’s a murderer, and that the demon fox chose Stiles because he was dark. Bounding up the stairs to the loft, Derek is already making a group text out to the pack, minus Stiles, about an emergency pack meeting today. Reaching his door, he unlocks it and strides in, thinking of how this will work out, what they can do to make Stiles realize he’s wanted and loved...Derek pauses in his thinking. Loved, Stiles is loved, Derek knows because he loves him. Smiling to himself he knows what he has to do, at least personally. Loud knocking on his door brings him out of his thoughts. Opening the door, he sees the pack, all looking peeved but worried. Ushering them in, he’s about to start talking when Lydia interrupts him. “Is this actually an emergency because I know some of you don’t care but school starts tomorrow and I have prepping to do, for one and “ Derek cuts her off with a growl, loud enough the betas cover their ears and Lydia shuts her mouth, stunned and a bit scared not that she shows it.

      “As I was about to say before any of you opened your mouths, I ran into Stiles.” Scott looks up, worry in his eyes, “How is he? … I haven’t seen him since…” The words fall silent, everyone knowing what it was Scott was referring to. Derek looks around at each person in the room before speaking, “He’s not good. He thinks we hate him, he thinks we don’t want him here, with us, in our pack. His pack.” Erica, unusually quiet since she’s gotten here, looks up then serious and almost angry looking “How can he think that?! He’s done so much for us...if it weren’t for him we’d be dead, he’s saved so many of us so many times. How can he think we don’t want him? He’s my Batman.” Lydia, keeping her voice level trying to keep out any signs of worry and distress, replies “He killed Allison and Aiden, no listen, in his mind he killed them. Scott is mister must save all, and we’ve been trying to keep any killings from happening and there comes Stiles who thinks he was weak enough to let a demon possess him and now he’s killed two of our friends and not to mention the others who got in the Nogitsunes way. He’s probably scared we all blame him.” The others visibly relax and then tense again, first thinking Lydia dare blame Stiles for what happened and then when they realize how scared Stiles must be.

       Derek takes a moment to breathe, “Lydia’s right. I told him about the pack meeting tomorrow, but I don’t know if he’ll come. He said he wasn’t good, that we were so good and he’s not. He’s lonely, and scared, and that thing, that demon has his mind all twisted. He seemed shocked I was even talking to him. Has anyone spoken to him, at all? Scott?” Scott looked at his feet then, guilt written across his face. “I don’t know how… I tried at first but he wouldn’t answer and I just thought maybe he needed space...” Erica glares at him, “Space?! It’s been months Scott!” “Hey! At least I tried! What have you done, huh?!” Scott yells back. “He’s supposed to be your best friend! Tried...obviously didn’t try very hard.” Erica spits back. Boyd and Issac look to each other, hoping someone would intervene, when Lydia screeches. The wolves stop all yelling, clapping their hands to their ears. Lydia looks at them with disdain. “Arguing is not going to help Stiles. He needs us. not us playing the blame game. We’re all guilty, we all left Stiles alone thinking someone else was going to talk to him.” Derek, taking his hands off his ears, nods. “We have to work together, our packmate, our friend is in trouble. Maybe not physically but he still needs our help. When I was … waiting for him I heard him say something about seeing things. Things that aren’t there, like before.” Issac looks up a smirk on his face, “Waiting for him huh? more like stalking him.” Giggling is heard from the girls, even Boyd has a small smile on his face. Scott just looks confused, then looks up, “Wait, when did you see him?”

       “S-shut up… it’s not stalking I wanted to make sure he was okay… he’s pack and” “Pack watches out for each other” Erica says it with a smile on her face, too many teeth to make it friendly, “Yeah so we’ve been told, though I don’t seem to recall any stalking involved with the rest of us when we’re not around.”. A blush covers Derek’s cheeks. “It’s not stalking.” With a sigh, he looks to Scott avoiding everyone else, “Uhm on his run, in the mornings...around 5:30.” Giggling can be heard again, with a quick thought of kill me please Derek is about to continue about Stiles and what they should do when Scott says “That sounds like stalking to me.” “This is not about my stalking or not stalking! This is about Stiles!” Derek loudly squeaks out. Silence followed Derek's outburst, knowing grins and one grimace via Scott McCall, stared back at him. A blush rose high on his cheeks, embarrassed and definitely not amused, Derek was about to say something, anything to change the subject, when he heard his phone go off with a text message. Glad for the interruption Derek checked his phone and couldn’t help the smile that crept up onto his face, Stiles had texted him saying he was coming to the pack meeting tomorrow after school. Looking up to address the rest of the pack, “Stiles is coming tomorrow, he just messaged me.”. The pack looked back at Derek relief evident on their faces, surprising Boyd spoke up first, “Good, now we just need a plan. Stiles deserves to feel like he’s wanted and we’ll do anything it takes to make him feel that way again.” Derek smiled back, a little surprised at Boyd’s conviction and nodded.

      “Alright, so I was thinking…”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

       Waking up much nicer than this morning Stiles opened his eyes slowly. Feeling a little sluggish from his nap he rolled out of bed and made his way down to the kitchen. Standing at the counter, he checked his phone seeing multiple messages from Jackson. Opening them he groaned, “PACK MEETING TOMORROW! YOU ARE GOING TELL DEREK” stared up at him. Messaging Derek a quick “I’ll be there tomorrow.” he put his phone away. Feeling uneasy at the thought of seeing the pack but also a sense of happiness, he missed them he just didn’t think they’d want him there. Groaning again he decided to forget about it for a little, hoping some food and a movie would take his mind off things.

       “Tomorrow, I’m going to a pack meeting tomorrow… Oh God!


	3. Tears, Pizza, and Cary Elwes

     Stiles parks out front of Derek’s apartment, taking deep breaths as he tries to steady his pounding heart and anxious thoughts, “you can do this” he murmurs quietly to himself, “remember Derek invited you himself, he wouldn’t if he didn’t want you there”. Stepping out of the jeep he straightens his shoulders and pushes on, making himself walk up to the door and finally knocking. Several pairs of rushed footsteps could be heard heading towards the door before a low growl settled them down. Derek opened the door meeting Stiles’ face, eyebrow raised smirk resting on his lips, with his own look of a sheepish smiles. “Hey… hi … um come on in”, Derek moved aside letting Stiles in, a quick glance around showed the others standing anxiously in the living room, heads bowed and fidgeting. A thought of “they’re scared of me” pops into his head, but is replaced with confusion as he’s suddenly surrounded by the pack, being hugged from all sides.

“We missed you!”

“Where have you been?”

“Looking good, Batman!”

“It’s good to see you!”

      “Alright, alright, give him some space before you scare him off” Derek says as he pulls Stiles closer to himself and out of the grabby teens hands, pointedly ignoring the knowing smirks and one annoying look of disgust (yes Scott, I love Stiles get over it). Stiles shakes himself out of his stupor and shifts away from the group, trying to distance himself.  Moving towards the front door slightly, giving himself access to escaper if necessary. “Um, hi” is all Stiles manages to squeak out. Lydia practically coos at him, but a flash of concern crosses her face as well, “Hun, Stiles, how about we sit down in the living room and then we can talk, okay?” .

     “Yeah, that’s good, that’s fine.” Stiles waits till everyone sits down before moving into the living room, eyes flickering for an empty seat with the easiest access to the front door. When he sees the only available seat would be on the couch farthest away from the door, or to sit on the ground which would make it harder to get up quickly if necessary, he speaks up. “Can… can I sit there please?” Stiles’ asks, pointing to Isaacs seat on the end of the couch.

     Isaac gives what he hopes is a reassuring smile and nods, getting up and sitting next to Lydia. Stiles sits stiffly, prepare to gun it if need be, but also praying that it turns out okay though he’s not one to get his hopes up. Derek lets out a low whine at the apprehension and unease coming from Stiles but stops when Boyd gave him a nudge. Composing himself, he sits up and looks at Stiles. “Stiles, we just want to start off by apologizing … we weren’t there for you as we should have been, you’re pack and our friend and we should have known that giving you space wasn’t want you needed, that we should have kept you closer to us, made sure you realized you were and are not responsible for what happened.” Derek says this, never breaking eye contact with Stiles. His chest tightens when he sees tears swell up in Stiles eyes, though none escape. Stiles’ huffs a breath, “I’m still pack?” it’s said so quiet, so unsure, and so vulnerable all the wolves let out whines. Lydia steels herself, tears in her eyes but in true Lydia fashion will not let them fall not yet anyway, “Hun, you were always pack, always will be pack. What happened wasn’t your fault. You’re just as much as a victim as all the others.” Stiles’ can’t keep them in anymore as tears cascade down his face, “How can you say that?!I killed our friends! I killed innocent people!” He’s shaking, hands clenched into fists, nails biting into his palms, “Why would you want me?”

     Derek is up and standing, making his way to Stiles before he can think. Kneeling in front of Stiles and clasping his hands in his own, “Look at me Stiles. You are not a murderer, you are not a killer, you are a victim. Lydia is right. God, Stiles, how could we not want you? You are so loyal, and strong, you’re sarcastic, and funny, and so damn smart.”

     “We’re going to make you see that, but I think you need a little break from all this right now, yeah?” Derek says giving Stiles a soft smile. Nodding his head Stiles agrees, “Can we just hang out for now or order some food? I … god okay, Lydia don’t kill me.” Lydia looks at him confused “Why would I kill you?”

     “Can we have the whole heart to heart fest on Friday… when Jackson is here?”

     “What do you mean Jackson will be here Friday?” Unexpectedly it’s not Lydia who asked, it’s Scott.

     “Well, after everything that happened with Jacks, I wanted to make sure he was okay and he was lonely in London, not feeling like he could talk to anyone else so we’ve been talking and well I helped him out and we’re really good friends now. Best friends in fact and he’s the reason I even agreed to come tonight, said I deserve it, and all that and well he’s coming back for ‘support’ I think he jus misses everyone and I know it probably might be awkward okay I know it will be awkward but it’s not like you can stop him and I’m sorry I never told you Lydia but I like my balls intact and I didn’t know how you’d feel and…”

     “Stiles!” “Best Friend?!” Lydia and Scott interrupt him at the same time.

     Lydia glares at Scott before continuing shutting him up as well, the rest of the pack just sit in confused silence, I mean who would have guessed Stiles and Jackson,  “Breathe Stiles, I’m not mad.” “You’re not, you sure?” Stiles pants out of breath from his rant.  “No Stiles. I’m not.” Lydia looks at him with amusement and fondness, “I’m glad you had someone to talk to, and I know Jackson needed someone too, though that doesn’t mean he’s off the hook. He damn well could have talked to me, I know it would have been awkward but please I don’t have time to be petty, but I am happy that you two have a great friendship now.” Stiles gapes at her, then starts to laugh, a quiet little thing that has all of them beaming, “I’m not telling him nothing, this is going to be a beautiful surprise, he left me to the dogs, heh literally.” Derek can’t help the eye roll at the pun but never stops smiling, glad to hear Stiles laugh. 

     Scott, while happy to hear Stiles’ laugh can’t help but feel off about hearing Jackson being his best friend. “So… he’s your best friend?”  Groans are pulled out from the rest of the pack, and Stiles looks a little ashamed, about to stutter out an apology but doesn’t get the chance.

     “Seriously Scott?” Lydia says, and if looks could kill Scott would need more than werewolf healing.

     “Dude…” Boyd and Isaac say, looking unamused.

     Derek just growls, but Erica is the kicker. A loud smack is heard, and then a whine from Scott as his grips the back of his head. “Pull your head out of your ass, this isn’t kindergarten Scott, he can have more than one best friend. “

     “I know that, I didn’t mean … Stiles I’m not mad at you, I just… Jackson dude … I don’t think anyone saw that one coming.” Scott rambles, feeling like an ass for making Stiles look like a kicked puppy.

     “Yeah I know dude, but we’ve been through similar things and it just happened. One day I get a message from Jackson asking about what’s been going on and the next thing you know we’re talking every day and I set him up with a pack in London, we’re calling it his foster pack for reasons, and he’s just … he listens to me and I listen to him” with a smirk Stiles adds “and of course it helps that Jackson is everyone’s type” ending it with a wink for good measure. “Oh gross dude!” Scott grimaces but laughs.

     The rest of the pack laugh amused by Stiles’ words but also the look of horror that crosses Derek’s face. “Calm down Scott I’m teasing, though Jackson is hot, GQ model worthy, we’re not like that.” Stiles’ grin is falsely innocent as Scott looks disturbed at the thought of Stiles’ thinking Jackson is hot. “Now, I think we mentioned food?”

     Receiving nods of agreements, while the pack still laughs at Scott’s and Derek’s misery, though one of them is only known to Stiles, they settle down. Derek gets up to get the take out menus from the kitchen, and tells them to pick out a movie to watch, with a quick “Let Stiles’ choose!” added, even though they already were. Stiles’ roles his eyes, but a small smile settles on his face and he looks over to Derek  giving him a fond smile, eyes crinkling in happiness at the small but nice gesture.  Derek returns his smile but looks away quick enough to hide his blush. Coming back into the living room, menus in hand, they decide on pizza and settle down for the movie.

     “Robin Hood…Stiles really?” is all Derek can say with smirk of his own. “Hey! It’s the Mel Brooks version, and I think we need a good laugh, besides Cary Elwes is a sight to behold in those tights!” Stiles says with an exaggerated wink. Lydia and Erica giggle and agree, Boyd smirks while Isaac laughs “Well at least it’s not the Notebook”. Scott just shakes his head and Derek well he looks like he wants to argue but knows damn well he can’t. Finally though Scott looks to Stiles “wait…dude you’re like serious. Since when do you like guys? Not that I’m judging! Just curious…” Stiles laughs but tenses “I’ve always liked guys Scott, I just never came out, it was hard enough being me in school, and Danny might not have issues with people but I’m not as liked or as popular as Danny so I was nervous to tell people, but I’m not gay, I’m Bi.” “Oh, okay.” Scott says with a smile, and Stiles’ relaxes. Derek is the one to interrupt “So the movie…” processing all of what Stiles’ just said. 

     The rest of the ‘meeting’ goes on nicely, Stiles’ isn’t 100% himself but isn’t as nervous or scared as he seemed when he first arrived. They know it’s not finished, that there’s still a lot that needs to be talked about and Stiles’ needs to work things out about what happened but for now, it’s a good start.

        ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~       

     After Stiles gets home this first thing he does is go to message Jackson, and notices that he already has a message. “How was the meeting? Do I need to kick some wolfie asses? Cause I will!” A snort escapes him, and he answers with a simple “You get to say I told you so”. Smiling to himself, Stiles goes to shower and get ready for bed.  Coming out of the bathroom he sees his notification flashing, smiling at his screen and letting out a long laugh, staring back at him “I would never say I TOLD YOU SO that is beneath me, even if I WAS RIGHT doing so would be petty and rude. :)”

“Subtle… Jacks you are petty and rude, you’re a lovable asshole it’s why we’re friends.”

“I think you mean pretty and lovable, I’m ignoring the rude and asshole part.”

“Well you are pretty, but I try not to give to many compliments, it’s not good for your ego.”

“Stiles, you’re going to make me blush, and what are you talking about it’s great for my ego, I deserve all the compliments. Seriously though, how was it?”

“It was actually nice, awkward and tense at first but nice, we’re saving the rest of the feelings talk for Friday. They know your coming, and that we’ve been talking for a while. I think Scott was put off by it but seemed to have gotten over it, at least after Erica gibb smacked the crap out of him. Derek looked weird too, but like not mad so that’s a win. He was actually really nice and god, he smiled at me a lot and even held my hands when I started to freak out a little. Anyway, you owe me for having to tell Lydia, I thought she was going to murder me dude, but she’s cool now. We just ate pizza and watch Robin Hood after the ‘it’s not your fault, you’re still pack’ speech.”

“Men in Tights version? Cary Elwes is to die for. But seriously Lydia was pissed? I’ll buy you a million curly fries and milkshakes when I get there.”

“Duh, only other possible candidate is the Russel Crowe version but I was in the mood for humor and singing. And it’s a date ;)”

“Don’t go getting me too excited now. Though I don’t think it’s me you want on that date, maybe a certain alpha instead.”

“You know Scott isn’t my type.”

“Real funny, I know you know I’m talking about Derek. ‘His smile Jackson! He held my hands Jackson!’ Did he walk you to your car when you left as well?”

“I did not say it like that! … and he didn’t walk me all the way to the car but um he may have walked me outside. It was dark and you know he was being polite is all.”

“…I’m so busting on you both on Friday.”

“I will kill you …”

“Oh hush, no you won’t you’ll miss my charming ways and good looks”

“yeah I would”

“Stop! No you’re getting me all emotional now. Well I’ll let you get some sleep, Ill talk to you tomorrow alright?”

“I need a picture of that, Jax all cute and blushing ;) yeah I’ll talk to you tomorrow. Night, Jax.”

“Night Sti”

     Stiles’ closes out of his messages, and settles into bed. Thinking maybe just maybe it will be better. That night Stiles’ nightmare turn into dreams of pack and laughter, kaleidoscope eyes and a shy smile.

 ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

     Back at Derek’s apartment, right after Stiles left the rest of the pack stay back for a little longer. Derek walks back in only to be greeted at the door by his pack all knowing grins and glinting eyes, even Scott. “What?” Derek asks. “So, Stiles is officially out to us now, as we all know by your jealous glare and stench.” Erica answers, mischief lighting up her eyes. Before he can even answer Boyd beats him to it. “Don’t even bother denying it, we all saw it, even Scott caught onto how jealous you were when Stiles practically drooled every time Elwes was on screen...” “Hey! What’s that supposed to mean?!” “And lets not forget when he mentioned Jackson, I thought you were going to buy a ticket to London then and there and hunt Jackson down.” Boyd finished, ignoring Scott’s interruption. Derek semi glared at Boyd, thoughts of traitor echoing in his head, Boyd usually didn’t say much or go along with the mischief the pack pulls but apparently he’s here to shove Derek under the bus tonight. “Alright fine I was jealous … happy?”

     “No not really, did you give him a goodnight kiss?” Came Isaac’s sarcastic reply. “Of course he didn’t” Lydia spoke, “he knows tonight wasn’t the night for that.” “Hopefully though,” She adds looking directly at Derek now “he doesn’t chicken out when it is”. With that she said he goodnights, leaving not space for arguments, and left. The pack all nod at him and file out, each saying their goodnights and goodbyes. Isaac looks to Derek and clasps his should on his way to his bedroom, “You know I’m rooting for you and Stiles, but don’t rush it. However don’t let it go, I have a feeling not just Lydia will kill you if you do.” With that he went to bed leaving Derek standing in the hall, contemplating what the hell just happened.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally some progress.  
> I hope some of you get the NCIS reference  
> I just wanted to thank you guys for all the kudos and comments! They all mean so much and even though I don't answer all comments, I read and love every last one.


	4. Of Surprises and Scowls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jackson pays an early surprise visit, Derek is jealous, Stiles is oblivious, and Jacks is loving every bit of it.  
> The pack is excepting but a little confused, except for Lydia. She's just amused. Scott, well, he's still dealing with best friend competition.

            Jackson smiles to himself, looking at his messages Stiles sent him rambling on about something Finstock said. In a couple of hours, he’d finally be in Beacon Hills. He has it all figured out, the Sheriff is going to pick him up and drop him off at the school, and Stiles has no idea, neither do the pack, they all think he won’t be here till Friday. Jackson sits and waits, wishing the plane will somehow fly faster, he has a plan of sorts, it’s mostly going to played by ear but his first step is to surprise stiles at school, then hug the ever living shit out of him. The second step involves milkshakes and curly fries (as promised), the sheriff agreed a dinner between them would be good. Of course, he has to see just how mutual Derek and Stiles’ feelings are for each other. Yes, he thinks, no knows Stiles deserves Derek and love and happiness and all but he doesn’t know if Derek deserves Stiles just yet and he can’t wait to put that to the test. He smirks, a little more vindictive than normal, “yeah” he thinks “this is going to be fun”.

Back in the loft, Derek felt an ominous shiver run down his spine. “What the hell?”

            With nothing to do but wait Jackson lets his mind wander thinking about his friendship with Stiles. It’s weird to think that once he practically hated Stiles, and now he’s even closer to Stiles than he’s ever been with anyone else, even Danny. He’s told him his most guarded secrets and insecurities, and in return Stiles’ has trusted him with his own. Stiles’ found a sudo-pack for him in London and helped him find an anchor when Lydia didn’t work anymore. His anchor is one secret he hasn’t told Stiles yet, just because he’s a little nervous and embarrassed, because well his anchor is his friendship with Stiles, he’ll tell him later though when everything else is sorted out. 

            He’ll never forget the night Stiles’ called him after the Nogitsune debacle, his voice horse from crying, taking staggering breaths, voice hitching and painful sounding coughing interrupting him, rambling on about how he killed them, that he was a monster and that’s why it chose him. If it weren’t for his parents he would have dropped everything then and there to go back to Beacon Hills, just to comfort Stiles. Though he couldn’t leave to visit him, Jackson was on the phone for hours with Stiles, until the latter fell asleep, telling him it wasn’t his fault, listening to everything that had happened, and just letting Stiles’ cry it out. He felt proud of himself though, he got Stiles’ to laugh that night, even if it was just a barely there chuckle, quoting Harry Potter to him “You are not a bad person. You’re a very good person who bad things have happened to…”.  He sat on his bed after Stiles’ had fallen asleep still on the phone silently crying as to not wake Stiles up because out of everyone, he knew Stiles did not deserve to have this happen to him.

            Sometime later, the Sheriff is waiting at the airport, holding the sign Stiles’ made for Jackson, people passing by giving him amused or weird glances. When Jackson finally comes into view John can’t help but smirk.

            Jackson looks around, rolling his luggage along, and snorts when he spots the Sheriff. A bright neon pink sign with JACKSON ‘JACKASS’ WHITTEMORE in glitter letters is held in front of him, and a smirk that that looks all to familiar adorns his face. “Huh, so that’s where Stiles’ gets it” is all Jackson thinks before making his way over. “Hello Sir, thank you for picking me up” he gives a smirk of his own “and with such a beautiful sign”. Laughing John answers, “Enough of that sir crap it’s John, and thank you, it was so beautifully done I had to show it off”. With a firm clasp to Jackson’s shoulder John says, with a small but genuine smile, “It’s good to see ya son, I’m glad you’re here”. Jackson smiles a shy thing “Thank you sher…John”.

            “Alright kid let’s go surprise a Stiles” John says smiling, grabbing one of the suitcases. “Yes sir” Jackson mock salutes, “and a pack of mutts”. Barking out a laugh John agrees, leading Jackson out to the car, he can’t help but imagine the shocked looks on their faces. They get to the school parking lot just in time for Jackson to hide by Stile’s jeep and for John to be out of the lot and down the street by the time the bell even rings. Though a loud grumbling of an engine and slamming of a door makes Jackson a little worried his surprise will be ruined. “I swear to god if you ruin this, your ass will be dead Hale.” Jackson mumbles quiet enough humans can’t hear but loud enough for supernatural senses to pick up. He looks over and sees Derek give him a nod, “good” he thinks “now let’s just hope the others don’t spoil this”.

            They both hear the school’s front doors open, crowds of students rush out. The pack comes out and both Derek and Jackson focus on them, looking for one particular person. Stiles trails a little behind them, shoving some papers and a textbook into his bag. When they reach the jeep and Camaro all the wolves’ noses start twitching, having smelt a new yet familiar smell, looking like they’re about to say something Derek quickly shakes his head and they shut their mouths.

            Stiles finally reaches them, giving curious glances at the immobile pack, “Any reason we aren’t moving, I’d like to… oh hey Derek, oh god is there something wrong? A new big bad?”. Derek turns to Stiles and smiles, shaking his head “No Stiles, I was just stopping by to pick up Isaac”. “Oh okay, then why are we…” Stiles cuts himself off with a giddy squeal (“Manly Squeal Jackson!” It was a manly squeal!” Stiles will argue later.) “Oh my god! Jackson!!” Stiles practically vaults over the Camaro to get to him. Jackson is all smiles, laughing as he catches Stiles, who literally jumped into his arms. “Hi Stiles” Jackson says, ignoring the shocked stares of the pack and gawking looks from the other students still in the parking lot, nuzzling and scent marking Stiles’ neck, basking in Stiles’ hug. Looking up at the pack, he smirks at their dumbfounded looks, his smirk growing when he sees Derek’s face; a large scowl. “I missed you! Wait! You weren’t supposed to be here until Friday, what are you doing here? Are you alright? Is everything okay? How’d you get to the school?” Stiles’ ramble is cut short by Jackson’s laugh, shifting Stiles who literally has his legs wrapped around Jackson’s waist and his arms around Jackson’s shoulders, and head resting in the crook of his neck. “Calm down Stiles, everything is fine, I promise. I missed you too, so much so that I thought I’d surprise you with an early visit. Surprised?”.

            Stiles’ nods his head, “Wait, are you scenting me?”.  “Shut up” Jackson practically whines, “I told you I missed you" a blush spreading across his cheeks. A clearing of a throat and a not so subtle cough makes Stiles remember they’re still in the school parking lot and that the pack are still standing right there. With a blush high on his cheeks, Stiles lets go from his octopus like grip on Jackson, standing next to him instead and faces the pack. He lets out a small laugh at their surprised faces, well all except Lydia who just looks amused, and Derek, well he looks almost angry. “But why would he be mad?” Stiles’ questions in his head, thinking of an answer (the wrong answer but he doesn’t know that) “Oh Jackson is in his territory earlier than he was expecting probably just alpha senses getting all weird”.

“Derek… Derek” Stiles says trying to get his attention, “Der!”. Derek’s gaze snaps over to Stiles, scowl softening into a small smile that has Stiles heart race before he settles down, “Are you okay? You’re not mad Jax came down early, are you? I know I said Friday but…” he trails off, a frown marring his face. Derek has the decency to look guilty, Lydia and Jackson glaring at him for making Stiles’ happiness wilt at the thought of upsetting someone, even if he didn’t actually do anything. Quick to answer “No, Stiles no, I’m not mad, I was just surprised is all, you know I don’t show emotions well, pretty sure it’s the eyebrows.” Derek says a smile playing at his lips. A burst of laughter peels out of Stiles, head thrown back, long lean neck on display, calming down he looks at Derek “I’m telling you man, ‘eyebrows of doom’ I’m patenting it”.

The pack finally breaks their silence, laughter bubbling out of them even Boyd, is smiling, huffing a silent laugh. Derek’s blushing now but god who wouldn’t be, Stiles’ looks gorgeous his eyes bright with happiness, wide smile showing off rows of perfect white teeth, dimpled cheeks with a slight flush on them. He did that! He made Stiles look like that. Mentally patting his own back.

Derek tries to continue on with Stiles and (begrudgingly) Jackson, “How about we go back to the loft, after Jackson gets settled of course, we can order some take out and catch up?”. Stiles goes to answer “That sounds grea…” but is cut off by Jackson “Yeah, that sounds nice Hale, but I owe Stiles a date, milkshakes and curly fries” he turns to look at Stiles “remember? Plus, I already talked it over with your dad, me and you are gonna have dinner and hang out, maybe go mini golfing or see a movie”. At the word ‘date’ Derek tenses, a growl threatening to escape but he bites it back. Stiles just laughs completely oblivious to the sudden mood change “Jax, I was teasing you, you know that, but that does sound really nice, get to finally talk in person” Stiles turns to Derek then, who quickly schools his face into a smile, “Sorry Sourwolf, maybe later? How about tomorrow?”. Derek can see Jackson’s smug smirk from over Stiles’ shoulder and fights a snarl but makes sure his smile is still in place when he answers Stiles. “Yeah, that’s no problem Stiles, tomorrow sounds perfect, we can all go bowling or something”.

Stiles fights off a blush at letting the nickname slip but smiles at Derek “Sounds good, Big Guy” putting his hand on Derek’s shoulder and giving it a squeeze. Letting go and facing the others, Stiles gives them a wave and goodbye. Then turns to Jackson “Come on loser” he says winking “we have a date to get to”. Both turn, laughing, and walk to the jeep. Stiles throwing his bag in the back before getting in, Jackson, already in the passenger seat, gives a two finger salute “Later Losers”.

Stiles cackles as he pulls out of the space and out onto the street.

Lydia is the first to speak “Did he just call us losers?”, Erica answering “Yeah he did, bigger question did Stiles jump onto Jackson and Jackson did not, in fact, drop him?”. Isaac snorts “More like did you see Jackson scent mark the shit out of him?”, Derek growls a little at the reminder “Can we just get out of here… Someone get Scott, I think he’s broken”.

Boyd nods, shaking his head at the repetitive “Jackson and Stiles hugged” coming from Scott, and pushes him towards his car, “Come on man, we have homework”.  

“Is anyone listening! Jackson hugged Stiles! Held onto octopus Stiles! What is going on?!”


	5. It's a Date! - No it's Not!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jackson and Stiles have their "date" while a certain Sourwolf and a True alpha mope around the loft. Erica and Isaac are in hysterics, Boyd just wants to get his homework done and Lydia is highly entertained. Plus some heart to heart conversations and a bigger look into Stiles' reoccurring issues.

        The ride home was short, filled with music and small talk. With a couple hours to spare before dinner Jackson decides to unpack with Stiles' help. Stiles drops off his book bag in his room on the way to the guest room, mentally cataloging his nice clothes, while dinner may not be an actual date he still wants to look nice. When they get to the room both lets out a peel of laughter, taped to the door is the sign Stiles' had made. "Dude, I seriously love your dad. I can see where you get your sense of humor." 

        Snickering Stiles answers, "Yeah, he's great and it is, though most people think it's from my mom since my dad seems so serious all the time, and while she was funny my humor is definitely more along my dads." Walking into the room, each grab a suitcase and start to unpack, Jackson smiles, "Yeah that and your sarcasm and definitely your facial expressions! When he picked me up from the airport I had to do a double take at how similar you two can look". "What face was he making and why? I feel like this is a great story you're not sharing with me. Like what happened when he picked you up?" Stiles says, firing off questions, an amused but questioning look on his face.  

        "Alright, so..." both boys continue to unpack and put things away, laughing at Jackson's story and other jokes and jabs they make. By the time the get done it's almost time to leave.  Jackson decides to take a quick shower to freshen up, hating all the smells from the plane ride still stuck to his skin, and Stiles goes to get changed, first though he has to figure out what he's even going to wear. Closing the door behind him, he pulls out what few dressier shirts he has, skipping the "fancy" shirts deciding to go more business casual, and his nicer jeans and some chinos. His brain feels like its going to implode... "seriously Stiles, just pick a damn outfit" he thinks to himself. Stiles' huffs before having an "ah-hah" moment and grabs his phone. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

        Lydia looks up from her work when she hears her phone go off. Several messages from Stiles pop-up, most pictures. Unlocking her phone, she laughs and silently appreciates them not only that Stiles' is texting her and trusting her with this but Holy Shit, Stiles was always good looking but his work outs are definitely paying off. 

"Lydia! Hi so I need help picking out an outfit and I know you'll give me an honest answer. And before you ask no its not an actual date, yes I'm sure. I just wanted to look a little nicer than usual. So please help!"

      Several photos follow his little rant, skimming over them she picks two she really likes. The first one she picks is a dark blue button up shirt, the sleeves rolled up a little past his elbow and a pair of tan chinos, definitely slim fit if the way it hugs his legs and butt are anything to go by, and navy converse. The next one is a pair of dark wash skinny jeans and a red fitted polo with matching red converse.  

"One, when did you get clothes that fit so nicely? Two, it's between these two outfits" With that she attaches the two pics of the outfits and waits for his reply.

"One, my dad decided I needed some new clothes and we both thought a change of style would be good though I still love my tees and flannel. Two, okay I can manage between the two." "I think i'll go with the first option, thanks Lyds!"

"You're welcome Stiles. By the way you should totally start wearing them to school, at least sometimes. Oh and have fun on your not date! ;)" 

"Lyds! It's not! And yeah I guess your right. Well gotta go, see ya tomorrow!"

"I'm teasing Stiles. And I'm always right, talk to you later."

       Smiling to herself she packs her homework away and texts the packs, asking if they're already at the loft or not.  When she gets a reply of mostly yeses and one "on my way now, need a lift?" she says a quick yes and grabs her purse and bag, knowing she'll finish her work there.  She smirks thinking of how a certain alpha will react to Stiles' wardrobe change. She gets a message from Scott saying he's out front and heads out. "Better have his moms car and not that deathtrap he calls a bike" is all she thinks as she closes and locks the front door. Sighing in relief, Scott's parked out front in his moms car, a weird look on his face and Lydia can't help but roll her eyes.

      "Thanks" is all she says once she gets in and Scott nods, smiling, and starts to drive. "So... what do you think about Jackson and Stiles being so close?" He says it quickly, almost too fast to understand but she hears it anyway. Huffing, Lydia turns to him, "I think it's good, for the both of them. They deserve that happiness and seeing how relaxed they both were with each other is amazing. I'm shocked it happened so fast but I kind of knew they'd always could be good friends, they're similar in a lot of ways." 

      Scott nods again, "Yeah, no, I mean yeah they both deserve happiness... it's just a little weird I guess... well I mean... how come he could talk to Jackson but not any of us... it just bothers me I guess that he couldn't come to me". 

      Lydia knows what Scott is saying, she felt the same with Jackson, but she also knows Scott doesn't exactly always listen like he should and has left Stiles floating in his problems (quite literally) on multiple occasions. Instead of arguing she ends it with "Just give him time". With that they arrive at the loft and quickly head up, not even bothering to knock before entering. Looking around the room she spots the others, Boyd and Isaac are sitting around the table on the floor of the living room doing homework, Erica is lounging on the couch playing with her phone, and Derek is sitting in his recliner looking like he's about to run out of the loft any second. Sighing, she sits down next to Isaac, and gets out the rest of her work, while Scott sits on the other side of Boyd.

      Her phone trills and she glances down at her bag curiously, "Stiles would not have texted me back so soon" she thinks to herself before fishing out her phone. She smirks then and makes eye contact with Erica who has a smirk of her own, and reads the text. 

"Dereks been moping since the parking lot, Boyd had to stop him from 'Checking up' on Stiles like 3 times already"

"I noticed he looked ready to run. Did he seriously go with 'checking up'? What could have happened this fast that Stiles would need help, he's ridiculous."

"More like what could they have gotten up to so fast ;)"

"Omg... how does he not know that Stiles likes him? Though, guess who messaged me asking for help with an outfit tonight"

"Well Jackson would never ask for help so I'm going to assume Stiles"

"Duh." "He also picked up some new clothes and lets just say they fit him very well"

       Stifling a laugh when she hears a gasp come from the couch, Lydia looks up at meets Erica's surprised yet gleeful face. Erica speaks first, "No way.", followed by a large grin "Show me". About to pull up the pictures to show Erica, Lydia notices they have the attention of the boys now. "What is that..." Isaac starts waving his hand in Erica's general direction, "all about?". "Nothing important" is all Lydia says trying to sound nonchalant but can't help an amused smile pull on the corners of her lips. "Yeah, no, I agree with Isaac" Scott says, earning a smile and nod from Isaac, "what has you two all gossipy" 

        Erica laughs, "Well if you really want to know we're talking about how hot Stiles is looking for his date and how much effort he's putting into it" glancing at Derek and then covering her mouth to hide the smile that starts to break out. "Oh god! I thought they were just friends? No way man." Scott practically whines, "Wait, effort what do you mean?". "She means", Lydia starts, speaking to Scott but looking right at Derek who looks like he's either going to run and crash the so called date or curl up in pity, "that I personally was sent multiple pictures of Stiles in different outfits each very flattering and very good looking, it seems that Stiles has had a wardrobe change and if I may add, for the better." Boyd sighs, quite loudly for someone who is normally very quiet, and puts his homework away. Erica glances at him, a confused look on her face, when he answers before she can ask a single word "Not going to be able to finish homework if you're all gossiping about Stiles and his new found muscles". That earns a look from not only Isaac but Scott and Derek as well, while Erica and Lydia just giggle. "What? Even I noticed Stiles is looking good, what with the muscles and longer hair, I'm quiet ... not blind." Giggling turns to out right laughing, and even Isaac starts to laugh. Scott and Derek however look more put out, Derek finally speaking up, "Stiles said it wasn't a date that he was just kidding... though what kind of outfits were you talking about?". Scott looks more betrayed, "Dude! You're worried about outfits? What about Stiles going and getting a new best friend that he apparently has time to go on brodates with?" 

        The amusing atmosphere almost dissipates, Lydia turning to glare at Scott, "I thought we've been over this Scott, Stiles is allowed to have more than one best friend, and he's definitely allowed to have more friends than just us, he needs time to heal and Jackson has been through something similar or are you forgetting the giant lizard that used to roam around town killing people?" Scott looks down ashamed, "I know! I just... it hurts, knowing that he couldn't come to me, or any of us". Lydia's glare softens, "He just needs time Scott, he's coming around and this time we're all going to be there for him remember? Plus I remember a certain alpha mention pack bowling tomorrow and I think most of us are not going to let that pass." 

        Mood shifting back, the pack (Boyd included) not so innocently smiles at Derek, "Ah fuck." is all he says before shifting in his seat nervously, "but um about those outfits..."

        "Oh my god..." Isaac

        "Dude..." Scott

        Matching grins adorn the girls faces, "There's pictures" they say at the same time. Boyd sighs again this time more quietly, "At least they'll be occupied enough I can finish my homework" he thinks while pulling back out his books. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

       Jackson was surprised to say the least, when he comes down stairs and sees Stiles. "Holy Shit dude....you own more than plaid? Seriously though, you clean up nice Stilinski" he says with wink. Stiles just rolls his eyes "You know, you're the second person to point this out. And Stilinski? We on last name basis again, Whittemore?".  

      "Oh shuddap... can't just take the compliment could you?" Jackson says, making sure he has his wallet, and phone before pulling open the front door, "Come on, let's get this date started I'm thinking mini golf after dinner. Sound good to you?" Stiles laughs then, walking towards the door but stopping right in front of Jackson, turning to look at him with a rare shy smile on his face "Thanks Jax..." walking the rest of the way out and towards the jeep "and it's not a date". Jackson grins then, following Stiles before quickly blocking him from the drivers door "It is so a date, just a date between two friends, and since it is a date I'm driving...please?" Jackson knows he's got him, the added please always gets Stiles. Huffing Stiles hands over his keys "You're ridiculous" is all he says before walking over to the passenger door and getting in. 

      Dinner is filled with idle chatter, though Jackson kept looking over at a table a few places over. Bewildered Stiles asks "What are you staring at, you're more distracted than me normally?"  "Dude, you're totally catching some peoples eyes tonight told ya, you clean up nice" Stiles snorts a laugh, looking less confused and more amused, at Jacks reply. Jackson shakes his head, "I'm serious, that guy with the black and white stripped polo keeps looking over at you, along with his buddy wearing the red tee." Stiles rolls his eyes, "Mmm no, I'm pretty sure its just you they're looking at. Anyway, moving on from your obviously horrible wolf sight, I know you have serious questions to ask, I can see how tense you're getting and earlier you looked like you wanted to say something but didn't. So spill."

        Refraining from rolling his own eyes Jackson moves on, storing away the fact that Stiles apparently thinks people don't find him attractive ("that oblivious idiot" he thinks fondly) and tenses before breathing out slowly, "Why are you so afraid of the pack? They seemed to genuinely want you with them, they were practically radiating happiness when you were walking out with them at school, and Derek obviously wants you....in his pack." 

        "Wow.. okay bringing out the big guns there Jax." Stiles sighs, his eyes growing sad and even though Jackson hates that he put that there he knows they need to have this talk, "I just, I killed people at the Hospital... at the police station, people I've grown up with, adults that have been there for me and with me since I was a baby, and Allison. God, she was my friend and Scott's girlfriend and Lydia's best friend and I did that. I caused so much death. They deserve better Jax." Jackson stares at him for a while, before reaching over and flicking him on his forehead. "Ow, what the hell Jackson?! I...". Jackson interrupts him before he can get another word in, "You're an idiot, who told me that I wasn't at fault, that it may have been my body but not my mind? Who told me that I need to forgive myself? Who told me I deserved happiness?"

       Stiles answer is timid and soft, barely above a whisper, not that he was speaking loud to begin with, "Me...but Jacks..." Jackson interrupts again this time reaching to grab Stiles hand, "No, Stiles if anyone deserves happiness it's you, you who helped me even when I've only ever been an asshole to you, you who is always saving everyone else's asses, staying up late and researching whatever you need to find out answers, you who takes care of everyone, your dad, Scott, Derek, me, everyone...but not yourself." he squeezes Stiles' hand. "Now, lets finish our dinner, and go enjoy some putt-putt, we'll talk more later. Besides I think those guys I mentioned earlier and our waitress are starting to think I'm either breaking up with you or asking you out" he says gesturing towards the confused faces of the two men and the slightly outraged look on their waitress. Stiles' laughs, his eyes still shining with unshed tears but a genuine smile on his face, "Okay, yeah. People are so stupid, clearly I'd be breaking up with you, you're clearly not my type."  

       Smirking Jackson just answers "I'm everyones type" before they both fall into laughter, the waitress calming down at their joy and the men frowning at Jackson.

       After that, dinner went by smoothly, talking about little things and joking around more. After eating their fill of curly fries and milkshakes (just as promised), Jackson paid and Stiles left the tip ("Seriously Stiles, it's on me" "You paid for food, I'm leaving the tip, get over it Jax") they head to the only mini golf place in town. 

      "Glow Golf" is lit up in neon letters, flashing every few seconds ("15 seconds, I counted" "Of course you did Stiles, of course you did") and both boys grimace at the line when they pull up. Stubborn they both get out and head for the queue, hoping it goes by faster than it seems to be. Jackson looks around and then does a double take, resisting to laugh out loud, and whispers to Stiles "Looks like our boys from the diner are following us, wonder what for?" "What are you" is all Stiles gets out before a hand is on his shoulder and he's tensing up, enough that Jackson's teasing grin turns into glare staring at the offending party, before he settles enough to face the person trying to get his attention. 

      "Hi, I'm Mike. I uh noticed you uh at the diner and oh god this sounds weird but like I didn't realize you'd be here too but I saw you again and I thought I'd come over and introduce myself." The guy, Mike, is a descent looking dude, about the same height, blue eyes and blonde shoulder length hair, he's wearing a black and white polo just like Jackson said at dinner. Stiles, who can hear not only Jackson stifling a laugh but also Mike's friend who came over with him, stuttering a little before replying "uh hi, I'm Stiles" looking over at Jackson before returning his gaze "and this is Jackson. Nice to meet you." Jackson snorts, sensing Stiles unease of the situation "Oh look lines moving, nice meeting you Mike but we got a lot of catching up to do, maybe we'll talk some other time." Mike spares a glance, more like a glare, in Jackson's direction before looking back at Stiles "Yeah I'll let you get back to it, I hope I'll see you around then Stiles". He says it with a flirtatious grin, before backing off and leaving.  

     "What was that?" is all Stiles can say, turning back to Jackson, who just laughs and pats his back in a comforting manner. "You really are clueless aren't you?" Stiles sputters, "Hey! What's that supposed to mean, and why did it seem like he hated you? Do you know him?". Shaking his head, Jackson loops his arm around Stiles should and guides them up to the register, "Don't worry about it Sti, let's just play some golf. Watch how I whoop your ass.". Forgetting what just happened in the face of a challenge replies with a smirk and a glint to his eyes "Oh you're on! Don't let this loss hurt your ego too much."

      

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can I say that I love oblivious Stiles, because I really love oblivious Stiles. Also, I'm thinking of adding a couple of OCs, nothing major just a couple people to add to the fire that is Derek's jealousy. What do you think? Another thing, while Scott may get some "foot in mouth" syndrome, he is not a bad friend more like a confused puppy but he's learning.


	6. A Bowling Good Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A flashback, some flirting and bowling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! I'm so so sorry for not updating sooner, this year has been the year from hell. Within 4 months I've lost my Aunt, my cousin and just the other weekend my grandfather, so things have been very hectic. Again if you have any ideas or opinions let me know! I'd love to hear them. I'm also taking ideas for new stories. I've been thinking of making a Stackson story.

_Flashback_

_They were on their 16th hole, only two more to go, and Stiles was whooping his ass. Apparently, Stiles is a mini golf master, scoring a hole-in-one at every one even throwing in some trick shots that had Jackson mock-glaring at. And Jackson wasn’t the only one impressed, a group of friends just slightly behind them had taken notice of Stiles, a few watching with amusement while others were not only showing looks of awe but also interest. He could hear a guy and girl arguing over who should be the one who gets to talk to Stiles, and Jackson has to stifle a laugh. Looking at Stiles he grins, the oblivious idiot hasn’t even noticed all the attention he’s getting._

_After getting another hole-in-one Stiles turns to face him, smile wide and eyes bright, crinkled in happiness, and Jackson can’t even find it in himself to even mock glare at him. Instead, he laughs, asking “Alright, how’d you do that one? It bounced off the damn tikis and still went in”. Winking Stiles answers with a quick “I’m just that good.” before sauntering away to the next hole. Jackson goes to follow, but turns to look at the group of friends from before and this time he can’t hold in his laughter, the two that were bickering before are both red faced, mouths opening and closing like fish, while the others who at first were just amused now seem to be impressed and, if the one guys’ muttering of “damn that ass” is anything to go by, very interested. Stiles turns around realizing Jackson didn’t follow, and then flushes when he sees all the people staring at him._

_Jackson noticing stiles’ discomfort walks towards him, casually throwing an arm around his shoulders before leading him back to hole 17, but not without throwing a smirk back at the group of friends. Stiles looks back quickly, then leans in whispering “What was up with them?”. Jackson literally face palms and Stiles moves away wincing, “Dude! What the hell? Are you alright?”, sighing Jackson raises an eyebrow, “Sti, ya know I love you but seriously? … they were looking at you… you know… they think you’re hot stuff”._

_“OH!” Stiles exclaims, “yeah, my trick shots are pretty awesome!”. Groaning Jackson shakes his head, “yeah…cause of your trick shots… lets just get back to the game”. “Eager to lose” Stiles says with a smirk, but then gasps as something hot is spilt down his back._

_“Oh my gosh! I’m so sorry!”._

_Upon hearing Stiles’ gasp and someone’s shout of apology Jackson quick turns around rushing over to make sure he’s not hurt. When he reaches him, Stiles has already pulled off his shirt and is reaching behind himself to feel his back which just seems warm to the touch. Jackson still turns him around to check for himself, Stiles is fine, just a small red mark that seems to be fading already and no major burns. Turning to the offender, Jackson quick covers his mouth not sure if he’s going to laugh or growl, standing in front of him is the girl that was bickering with her friend from earlier half full cup of hot chocolate in hand and a not so sincere apologetic look on her face. She’s still spouting apologies, eyes drifting over Stiles now bare torso. Stiles, now that he’s over the surprise “attack” is smiling kindly, assuring the girl it’s okay, “Hey, it’s alright. Happens to the best of us. No harm done.”_

_“I’m still so sorry. I wasn’t paying attention to where I was going, to busy listening to my friends.” Taking a breath she continues, “My name is Tara, is there anyway I can make it up to you? I must have ruined your shirt and hurt your back.” Stiles just shakes his head good naturally, “Seriously, don’t worry about it, I’ve spilt far worse. A quick run through the washer and my shirt will be as good as new, and my back is fine”. Stiles turns, his back now facing her, “see no burns” and is back to facing her again. Jackson decides laughter has won out, and has to clamp both hands over his mouth to stifle a giggle. Tara’s face is now bright red, having seen Stiles’ back muscles on display. Behind her, where her friends are hanging back at, he hears a chorus of “damn” and “oh my god”._

_Tara seems to finally shake herself out of it and pulls out a piece of paper (Jackson notices is her scorecard) and a pen, writing something down before handing it to Stiles. “Here, this is my number if you change your mind, just call of text me for whatever.” Stiles nods, taking the paper and stuffing it into his pocket, “I really don’t think that will be necessary but thanks” it’s said with a kind and sincere smile. Jackson realizes Stiles is still standing there shirtless. About to give him his own shirt, knowing he’ll be fine in just his undershirt, he’s interrupted this time by an employee._

_“Here sir, it’s on the house” the employee, Connor (reading his nametag), says a blush dusting his cheeks. Stiles turns to him, forgetting Tara as he reaches for the shirt, a deep blue tee with “Glow Golf” written across the front in neon letters. “Oh thank you. I can’t just take this, here let me just…” Stiles is interrupted (that seems to be a theme at this place) by Connor. “Nah seriously it’s on the house, you get a free prize when you have a perfect score anyway, so it’s not a big deal”. Stiles smirks, and Jackson has a thought that Stiles might actually know what’s going on, “But what if I wanted a different prize?”. Connor stutters, blush becoming more prominent, “y-you can get whatever you want…and the shirts still on the house”._

_Stiles just chuckles, “Dude chill, I was just messing with you. The shirt’s perfect. Thank you”, turning to face Jackson he winks, “Don’t be jealous Jax, I earned this shirt with or without the hot chocolate”. Jackson laughs, adding his own quip “We haven’t finished the game yet Sti. Two more holes before you can say that”. “Well then, let’s finish this game”, turning back to Connor Stiles thanks him again before slipping the shirt on, completely missing the stares he’s receiving, and continues on towards the next course. Jackson follows, smiling, glad not even having a hot drink spilt on him can ruin Stiles’ night of fun._

_They finish their game, and start heading out, not before Stiles gives one more thanks to Connor and a wave goodbye. At the car Stiles starts talking, “That was really nice of that guy to give me the shirt and that girl was really apologetic, can’t believe she even gave me her number just in case, that was really sweet of her. You could tell she was embarrassed, she was really red and couldn’t make eye contact. And that employee, Connor, I hope he’s not going to get in trouble for that. He seemed really nervous”. After hearing Stiles’ ramble, Jackson physically had to hold himself back from knocking some sense into him, instead he slams his head into the steering wheel causing the horn to go off and Stiles to jump in his seat. “Jesus! Jackson are you alright? What was that for?!”_

_Jackson contemplates telling him what really happened but then sees Stiles’ concerned gaze and decides against it. Groaning dramatically, he answers “I just can’t believe I lost that horribly. You got a perfect score”. Laughing Stiles just pats him on the back consolingly, “Don’t worry Jax, I won’t tell to many people of your defeat. Your reputation is safe with me though, how’s your ego?”. Jackson’s laughing now as well, “Oh fuck off”, he sits up and swats Stiles’ hand away, “Let’s go home, I’m tired and we have school tomorrow, not to mention…pack bowling”. The ride home is silent but peacefully so, and when they get home both change into their pajamas. But instead of staying in his room, Jackson heads back to Stiles’ room, knocking before entering. Stiles turns to face him, he’s laying on his bed laptop resting on his legs, with some Netflix show on._

_“Hey, wanna join me?” Stiles says, moving over and patting the spot next to him. Jackson nods, moving to lie down beside Stiles, “What’re you watching?”. “Stranger Things…it’s oddly cathartic” Stiles says aiming for humor but Jackson can see how true the statement really is. They settle down, moving the laptop so they can both see._

_“Thank you”, it’s said quietly but Jackson still hears it, “For what?”. “Everything, for today, for coming early and even at all, for just being there. I had so much fun tonight, I forgot what that felt like”. Jackson turns so he’s on his side, moving the laptop off their laps and sees Stiles’ eyes are misty with tears and doesn’t even hesitate as he pulls Stiles into a hug. “I will always be there for you, you’re my best friend and I know I was a horrible person before but I’m not that guy anymore and I will do anything for you now, you deserve to be happy Sti.” They’re both openly crying now, but Stiles still manages to reply “You weren’t horrible…just a jackass…”, that gets a chuckle out of them both, “But seriously thank you, and you deserve happiness too. I hope you know that”._

_They fall asleep like that, hugging each other, shortly after their tears subsided and Stiles doesn’t have a single nightmare that night._

_End Flashback_

        Waking up, Stiles smiled to himself remembering how much fun last night had been. He stiffened for a moment though when he felt a warm weight beside him. Turning his head he has to stifle a laugh, Jackson is still sleeping, a patch of drool running down his mouth and onto the pillow, and emitting soft snores. Glancing at the clock he sees it’s almost time to get up and ready for school. Stiles gets up out of bed, heading to the bathroom to shower and change, but not before grabbing his phone and snapping a quick picture of Jackson to send to Lydia later (and of course for future blackmail purposes).

        Taking Lydia’s advice, Stiles decides to wear some of his new clothes to school, picking out a fitted black polo and a pair of chinos, setting aside another outfit for tonight’s pack bowling. By the times he’s out of the shower Jackson is out of bed, the sound of water tells Stiles he’s in the shower down the hall. Grabbing his bag and everything he needs for school, Stiles heads down stairs to start on breakfast. Jackson comes striding down the stairs, the smell of pancakes and bacon leading him to the kitchen. Stiles is just finishing up on the pancakes, the bacon keeping warm in the oven, when Jackson walks in. Heading straight to Stiles’ side he takes a deep whiff of the breakfast aroma before asking “Is there anything I can do?” Stiles smiles nodding his head towards the cupboards, “Yeah can you get the drinks and set the table? Dishes and Cups are in that cupboard, and the utensils are in the drawer next to you”.

        That’s how the morning goes, Stiles and Jackson finishing up breakfast, and heading to school. “I’ve been meaning to ask, about school, are you re-enrolled at Beacon Hills or what…I don’t want you messing up your schooling man” the ‘for me’ is heavily implied by the time Stiles finishes asking. Jackson just quirks a brow, “Dude, I’m staying. School transcripts have already been sent over and I am officially a Beacon Hills student”. Stiles can’t even say he’s surprised, so he just laughs, smile wide on his face, “Coach is going to be fucking ecstatic”.

* * *

 

        Derek huffs, again, Isaac has been in the bathroom for 20 minutes now getting ready for school and if he doesn’t get out soon he’ll either miss out on breakfast or be late. “Isaac! Will you hurry up, you’re going to be late and I really don’t feel like hearing you whine about it!” Derek yelled, which considering they’re both werewolves was a little unnecessary. The sound of quick footsteps was heard just before he saw Isaac’s annoyed glare, “I’m not going to be late Derek, you just want to get there earlier than usual so you can see Stiles”. “Shut up”.

        “Nice comeback, it’s a good thing you have other qualities going for you seeing as wittiness isn’t working out.” Isaac says, glancing back at his alpha, smirk playing at his lips while he throws some bread in the toaster. Derek looks stuck between embarrassment for being caught and annoyance at his beta’s snark, “Will you just eat your toast… and I just want to make sure he’s alright, you should know this we have a plan”. Snorting Isaac shakes his head, “The plan didn’t involve stalking him before school Derek and we’re just supposed to engage with him during school hours, make sure he realizes we’re still his friends and we still care about him, along with keeping an eye on panic attacks or any signs of stress”. “Yeah well that’s the packs plan, I have my own as well”, Derek says walking to the door, “Now hurry up and let’s go”.

        Derek’s already sitting in the car when Isaac gets there, “You sure you don’t just want to see if their ‘bro’ date was a real date or not”. Derek turns a red at the tip of his ears, before turning to scowl at Isaac, “I will literally kill you”. A laugh bubbles out of Isaac then, “No you won’t, you like me too much”!

        Shaking his head, a small smile forming on his face, Derek replies “Shut up” before putting the car into gear and heading to the school.

* * *

 

        Lydia is waiting outside the front doors, along with Erica and Boyd, when she spots Derek pulling up with Isaac. She smiles to herself when she notices Derek’s not just dropping off Isaac and then leaving but rather getting out with him and walking up to the group. Beside her Erica is giggling, coming to the same conclusion as herself, Derek wants to check on Stiles after his night with Jackson. Isaac has a smug grin on his face as he leads them up the front, Derek behind him with an exasperated look upon his face. “Well, Derek, this certainly is a surprise. Good morning Isaac”.

        “Morning”

        “Yeah err well, this … I just wanted to see how things were going with…” Derek is cut off by the sound of Stiles’ jeep pulling into the lot, the packs attention now focused on the vehicle. They watch as Stiles and Jackson step out, laughing at something one of them said, and head up to the gang. Lydia smirks when she sees Stiles took her advice, many students gawking at Stiles not realizing just how fit he really was. Derek is gawking, mouth open and eyes wide, and Erica cackles, noticing his dumbstruck face, before wolf whistling. Jackson is the first to notice Derek standing awkwardly next to Isaac, trying his best not to laugh Jackson addresses the pack “Morning, I see we’re missing McCall, though…” turning to look at Derek, he continues “Derek, aren’t you a little old to be going to High School?” Chuckles erupt from the small group, Derek going pink at the comment but before he could retort Stiles came swooping in, “Hey, leave Sourwolf alone. I happen to enjoy his company thank you very much. Though uhm Der… it kinda looks like Coach is coming this way …”

        Blushing at Stiles comment (and preening at the thought of Stiles enjoying his company) Derek gives him a radiant smile, and quiet “Thank you”.

        “EXCUSE ME!” Coach yells, causing all of the wolves to cringe, “Who are you”? The group stands up straight, fidgeting around while trying to make up an excuse as to why Derek is here. Surprisingly it’s Jackson who answers Coach, “Hey Coach, Derek here was dropping off Isaac when he heard I’d be here, seeing as we’re all friends, and thought it’d be nice to say hi. Question, are there any positions open on the lacrosse team, since I’m officially a Beacon Hills High student as of today “. Coach goes to speak, but pauses when the rest of Jackson’s answer sinks in, “No Shit! This is great! Meet me in my office after school right before practice starts and we’ll talk. And you…” pointing to Derek “don’t stay too long”. They all breathe out a sigh of relief as Coach walks away, Stiles being the first to break the silence letting out a small giggle and then one by one they group is laughing.

        Which is when Scott decides to show up, walking towards the group with a confused look on his face, “Is there a reason everyone is laughing like maniacs”? After a few seconds they have finally calmed down enough to talk again, Derek answering Scott “You missed Finstock about to flip shit on me, and Jackson saving the day, which by the way…” turning towards Jackson “I didn’t hear one lie… Am I your friend Jackson?” It’s said with a smirk on his lips but his eyes show what looks like hope, answering Jackson just shrugs “So … maybe you all are. But Stiles is still my bestest”. As Jackson finishes what he’s saying, he casually slings an arm around Stiles’ shoulders, whispers are heard from the other students walking past or hanging out around them, and grins. Scott, who scowls at the word “bestest” , moves closer and then stops nose scrunching up “Dude, Stiles, why do you smell so much like Jackson? You’re like drenched in his sten… smell”.

        The others turn towards Stiles, bar Lydia, and breathe in. Choruses of “Ooooh” and “Get it boys” come from Isaac and Erica, while Derek turns to Jackson, grimace on his face, “What.” Stiles rolls his eyes at them, “Chill, after golfing we watched Netflix in my room and we fell asleep. It’s really not a big deal”. Jackson’s grin turns smug looking straight at Derek, “I don’t know Stiles, there was definitely some heavy cuddling… are we sure it was nothing?” Stiles snorts and punches Jackson in the arm “Shut up Jacks, pretty sure everyone has had me cuddle them before”.

        Derek thinks to himself “Not me” before turning to Stiles, “Are we still doing pack bowling tonight?”, and the others nod there heads, looking pleadingly at him. Stiles smiles, grabbing Derek’s arm comfortingly “Of course! I’m actually really excited about it! I have to tell you guys what a crazy night it was” squeezing gently before letting go “Bells going to ring soon and I have to get to my locker, see you after school sourwolf”. Derek nods, light blush on his cheeks and a smile on his lips, “Yeah, see you.” And turns to leave. The gang heads in, Stiles and Lydia leading the way talking about something, with the wolves in the back.

“It’s like they were the only ones there.”

“I’m surprised Stiles hasn’t figured it out already.”

“Yeah, no, Stiles is an oblivious idiot, plus he has like zero confidence.”

“How can he not pick up on that? Derek was practically purring, at least when he wasn’t about to rip you to pieces.”

“Don’t forget the arm holding, are you sure he doesn’t know?”

“Believe me… he doesn’t.”

“Who would have thought, my batman, such a tease.”

        The rest of the school day went by pretty quickly and surprisingly with as little drama as possible especially considering Jackson was back from London. Coach Finstock of course was excited to have another star player back, and even more pleased to find out how much better Stiles got moving him up to first line with the others.

        Before they know it, they’re heading home to get ready for tonight.

* * *

* * *

 

        Derek was nervous, nervous to the point that even Isaac and Erica weren’t ribbing on him, Scott kept giving him the stink eye, and muttering something about smells and pheromones, Boyd was looking at him like he was an idiot, which granted yes he can be, but he couldn’t help it. Though he doesn’t think it could be as bad as this morning.

        “I was wrong, I was so wrong.” Is all Derek thinks when he sees Stiles walking in wearing light-wash ripped skinny jeans, a red tight fitted short sleeved Henley, and red converses. “Damn Stiles, you’re looking good.” Erica pipes up from behind him, and Derek can’t help but agree. Stiles responds, rubbing the back of his neck in embarrassment, “Heh, thanks Catwoman. I wasn’t sure if I could pull off the ripped jeans look, but Jacks and Lyds told me I do so…” he trails off awkwardly, obviously not used to the attention. Derek mumbles under his breath “I wanna pull off your jeans…” earning a few disturbed yet amused looks from the others. “What was that Der? Sorry it’s louder in here than I expected, I couldn’t hear you… do – do you not like it?” Stiles asks.

        “NO! …I mean yes! I mean I do like it, you look really good. I said you can pull it off.” Derek stammers, causing the others to smirk and a dark blush to settle onto Stiles’ cheeks. Jackson, who was trying to keep his composure, lost it laughing from behind Stiles. Lydia jabs her hand into Jackson’s side before talking, “See, I told you. Seriously Stiles, when will you learn that I’m always right”. Even Isaac was nodding his head in agreement, “Yeah dude, you look awesome and I’m pretty sure we aren’t the only ones to notice.” With that he juts his head towards a couple groups behind them. Quite a few people were giving Stiles a once over, blushes on their faces or in one case a very flirty smirk. “Dude, you totally own that look…” Scott winces though, the smell of lust and attraction way to high “And believe me, Isaac is not lying, Jesus they need to reel it in”.

        Derek is stuck between wanting to rush over to Stiles and kiss him senseless, or tearing the others throats out with his teeth, “Back off, he’s mine” is all he thinks before he grunts, hand flying up to the back of his head. Erica’s voice rings out, overly sweet, “Sorry Derek, there was a fly”. “Yeah I’m sure”.

        Stiles giggles at their antics, before nodding towards the cashier “We’re all here now so let’s go pay. Two rounds good enough”? Lydia grabs him by the arm, looks at the others for their agreement, “That’s perfect Stiles. However, since this is a ‘pack night’ Derek is paying. Isn’t that right Derek”? Derek gulps, of course he already planned on paying but he swears Lydia could kill with just one look alone, and nods. Walking past the others and to the register, Derek goes to pay, letting the others tell the clerk their shoe size. He startles when he feels warmth at his side, without even glancing over he could tell it was Stiles. Stiles’ smirks, noticing his reaction, before asking “So big guy, what’s your size”?

        “Oh-uh, 11… I’m an 11”. “Got it. And uh Der … you look good too by the way” Stiles says, a blush on his cheeks but he’s smiling that small shy smile that gives Derek butterflies, turning away to the other clerk. Derek’s eyes trail Stiles as he walks back, a smile blooming on his face at the compliment and the nickname. “Ah-hem…” A clearing of a throat startles him back, turning to face the cashier who’s smiling sweetly at him, “How can I help you”. Embarrassed at being caught staring he avoids eye contact, telling her two rounds and eight people. She smiles, typing in what she needs, “Okay that’ll be $184.” He sighs before handing her his card, when she’s about to hand it back she looks over the his pack and then back at him before whispering to him, “Just so you know, you two make the cutest couple”.

        Derek blushes, “Oh we’re not… I mean it’s not… er thanks…”. She laughs before shaking her head, “Well if you aren’t now then if I were you I’d get on making that happen. He totally likes you. Well have a good night”. Derek walks over to the group, frowning at the snickering and smirks on their faces… except he notices Stiles who looks upset… did something happen? “Come on, we’re in lane 12…” Derek walks over to Stiles, who has his shoes, smiling at him before reaching for the rentals. “Oh yeah, here you go Der. Sorry… I was lost in thought.” Stiles manages a small grin, not the shy smile from earlier but it’s better than the frown he was sporting not 10 seconds ago. “It’s alright Stiles, are we doing teams or anything”?

        Lydia speaks up first, a knowing grin on her face “Yes we were actually! Partners of two sounds great”. Erica grabs Boyd’s hand, “That’s a perfect idea! I call Boyd”. Scott and Jackson are giving each other nasty looks, probably gauging who’s going to get Stiles. She shoots Derek a look, but before he can even notice Stiles’ is already speaking up, “Hey um Der… Do you maybe want to be my partner?”. A smile practically bursts across his face before Derek is answering “Yes! .. I mean yeah, that’d be great.”, smiling even more at Stiles returning shy smile. Scott practically whines, while Jackson scoffs before turning to Lydia, “Lyds want to pair up”? Lydia smirks before walking over to Isaac, “Hmm nah, I think I’ll pair up with Isaac tonight…” looking up at Isaac “is that alright with you?”. Isaac smirks, knowing what Lydia is up to, “Of course…” grinning at the other two, “Well looks like that just leaves you two”.

        Snickers are heard from the rest of the group, even Stiles erupting into a fit of giggles and Derek laughing along with the rest, at the almost betrayed look on both Scott and Jackson’s face.

        The night was fun; Stiles and Derek were dominating the game, with Lydia and Isaac in close second. It was filled with laughter, snarky comments, cheering, and singing (Stiles and Erica), and some bickering between Scott and Jackson. Then some idiot just had to mess it up. Strutting over to their group, some guy from earlier, deciding he was going to try and get to talking with Stiles, sitting down in the chair on the other side of Stiles. “Hey, I’m Drew. I uh couldn’t help but notice you coming in earlier. Are you from around here?”, the more he talks the more Derek has to fight the urge to punch him in the face. Stiles face becomes a beacon of red, across from him Jackson can only think “Oh now you realize someone is flirting with you…”, stuttering out his answer “Oh uhm… I’m Stiles…and yeah I go to Beacon Hills High… uh yeah”. Stiles turns his head to look at Derek before looking back at Drew. “Cute… well Stiles, I’m from just a couple townships over hanging out with some friends, and I couldn’t resist asking for your number”. Derek is silently seething, the other wolves watching with baited breath except for Jackson and Lydia, they look like they’re about to break out some popcorn. Stiles is still stuttering, and Derek takes the time to look this Drew guy over, he’s not ugly about average height with an athletic build lightly tanned skin and blue-almost grey eyes, with short light brown hair, but he’s still not good enough for Stiles (plus he’s kinda smarmy).

        “Oh well uhm… sorry… I’m not used to this. Uhm Drew, right, that’s really flattering and all but um I’m kinda out with my friends and I uh I already sorta like someone so uh thank you but no”. Drew visibly deflates before putting on a too charming smile, grabbing Stiles hand he puts a piece of paper in it before starting to walk away, “Just in case that other guy doesn’t work out, call me.” With a small wave he goes back to his friends “See ya Stiles”.

        An awkward silence passes through the group before Derek clears his throat, “You like someone”? Stiles blushes before nodding his head and looking right at Derek, “Yeah I do… you uhm you know him really well actually”. “Oh” is all Derek says, everyone else watching the pair even Jackson is holding his breath waiting to see how this pans out, “Well that’s good for you, um I’m gonna get drinks anyone want something, yes… no…alright” abruptly getting up and heading to the snack bar. Stiles slumps in his seat, piece of paper still in his hands, eyes starting to tear up before he shakes his head and looks at the rest of the group. “So that was awkward huh… well lets get back to this game”. Jackson looks like he’s going to say something, before he gets up heading towards the counter where Derek is.

* * *

 

        Jackson doesn’t know whether to hit the douche that came over or Derek, but since Derek can heal better he’s going to the latter. “What the hell Derek… what was that?!” Jackson practically yells, marching right up to Derek. Derek turns around, scowl on his face, “Just drop it Jackson. I’m not in the mood now”. “Not in the mood now… you know what come with me, I’m not in the habit of causing a scene” Jackson says grabbing Derek by the arm and dragging him out front. “You’re an idiot” is the first thing out of Jackson’s mouth and Derek looks like he’s about to protest but Jackson caries on “It’s you! You giant moron! You’re the guy Stiles likes but you’re to stupid enough to see that and then after he practically spells it out for you, you go an leave him hanging making him think he just got rejected”.

        Derek stands there mouth open but no words coming out. Jackson finally lets go and punches him, right in the jaw. Falling back onto his ass from the force of the punch, Derek sits there holding his jaw and glaring at Jackson. “What the hell! I was absorbing all of what you just said… this is news to me Jackson”! Jackson just glares right back, “I think you deserve that one, I don’t take well to people making Stiles cry”. “Cry…” Derek looks gutted now, “I didn’t mean…I thought he meant someone else… For fucks sake I thought he meant you… he was crying”? “Almost, he’s to proud to let others see so he sucked it up but damn well near cried, and seriously I know me and Stiles’ friendship is weird but we aren’t together and he doesn’t like me that way. I love Stiles but not the kind of love you have for him, he’s my best friend and he’s family, my anchor but we’ll never be more than that. Come on Derek, I’m actually rooting for you for this one, so how about we get back in there, you apologize for being an idiot and just fucking man up and talk to him”. Jackson reaches out a hand for Derek to grab, and pulls him up. Derek nods his head, “Yeah… I want to make this right… so Stiles really does like me, you’re not just pulling my leg right”? Jackson just scoffs, “I don’t have time to joke around like that, and I’d never do that to Stiles. Besides, I want him to be happy and you just so happen to be the guy that can do that.” Derek grins, both walking back in, “Thanks Jackson”.

        “Yeah whatever, don’t get used to it.”


	7. Disasters and Dates

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek and Jackson return to their group and tension is through the roof. Stiles tries ease the mood, even if his heart feels like it's breaking, and talks about his and Jackson's night out. Some angst, more confusion, and a confession ensue.

Leading them back to their group Jackson stops abruptly, Derek almost runs into him, noticing a certain someone missing and by the way Derek tenses behind him it's clear he noticed as well. Worry flashes through them, Jackson looks to the group opening his mouth to ask where Stiles' went but McCall beats him to it. Voice tight and an annoyed expression on his face, Scott speaks up "He's fine, sort of, went to the restroom. Said he needed a minute". The silence that followed was tense, an aura of awkwardness and anger filled the space. Finally, it was Erica who broke it, her eyes hard as she spoke to Derek "What the hell was that? Huh? Please, tell us. Because I seriously don't know what in gods name you were thinking and I sure as shit would like to know"! 

            Derek blanched, seeing the anger in not only Erica and Scott’s eyes but the whole group, bar Jackson but the smug amusement that graced his face wasn’t any better (and here he thought they had a moment). “I uh… may have handled that badly… But! In my defense I thought he meant he liked someone else!”. Boyd, to everyone’s surprise, is the one to answer with a glare and heated words “You’re a fucking dumbass”. “I am no…” Derek cuts himself off, “Yeah, okay, I am”. In creepy synchronization they replied, “Fix it”!

            Stiles comes into sight then, his face unguarded; red swollen eyes from crying and his bottom lip caught in his teeth, biting out of nerves or sadness or both. Derek wants to punch himself. “Ow!” Apparently he doesn’t have to as Erica took it upon herself to do just that.   

            Stiles looks up then, Derek’s yelp startling him back into reality, plastering on a goofy smile and ‘subtly’ wiping his eyes. “Hey! So I totally forgot to tell you guys what all went down last night! You guys are gonna find it hilarious…” sitting down (as far away from Derek as possible and Derek whines quietly in his throat when he notices) and starts talking about what happened. At the Diner with the guy giving Jackson the stink eye, “Though god knows why, must have been wondering what he was doing slumming it with me” groans are sounded throughout the group, Jackson mumbling about “ it being the other way around”. Continuing obliviously, Stiles talks about how the same group of guys coincidently bumped into them at the golf place, weirdly talking to Stiles, “You know, now that I think about it, it’s almost like he was flirting with me…”   

            They hold their breath, wondering if Stiles finally got it until, “Nah…that can’t be it”. They sag, collectively dumbfounded at Stiles’ obliviousness. “Oh but then I was totally whooping Jacks ass!”

“Hey! Not my fault you’re some mini golf guru… how do you even do a trick shot off three tikis?!”

            Jackson’s outburst gets a laugh from the group, Stiles included, and Scott pipes up, “Oh man, seriously he’s been this way forever it’s ridiculous. Like one time when we went, he played using one hand and sometimes would cover his eyes, says it was to make it fair but I knew it was just to piss me off”. The laughing continues, Stiles smirking at Scott, before continuing on with his own story. “Yeah but then this girl went and spilt her hot chocolate on me, geez that scared me it happened so fast I don’t even know how she did it and I’m like King Klutz but she was nice enough, even gave me her number if I wanted her to like pay for cleaning or a new shirt or something which was odd  but I totally wasn’t even paying attention to what I was doing cause once that damn hot chocolate hit me there goes my shirt and I’m just standing there shirtless and wondering what the hell happened but then this one employee came over with a new shirt, Connor I think his name was, he was nice gave me it for free. He was super nervous though I don’t know. …”

            “No, I can’t…” Lydia interrupts, “Hun, Stiles, no. I normally would keep my mouth shut but she did not and I repeat did not give you her number to pay you back for a spill.” “But she…” Erica interjects then, “And that employee, wasn’t nervous about giving you a shirt”.       

Stiles looks around at them all, Jacks, Boyd, Isaac and Scott look amused, Derek looks … weird… and the girls just look exasperated. “But if that’s not it then what?” Isaac decides to take pity on him, “They were flirting with you, I’m betting she spilt it on purpose just to get your number, the fact that you went and took your shirt off was just a plus”.

“Dude, you’re totally hot okay, and like you’re practically my brother and I can see that”, Scott says, smile wide and honest, “You don’t really think douchebag over there…” pointing over to where Drew is hanging, “is the first person to like you right?”.  “Well I mean…” Stiles looks down clearly uncomfortable, and Derek whines at the embarrassment and hurt rolling off of him. Before anyone can stop him, Derek is up and walking over to Stiles. Clearing his throat to get Stiles’ attention, “Stiles, can we go out and talk, please?” Derek’s voice is soft and almost pleading. Stiles looks up, nervous and scared at what he wants to talk about but too stubborn to say no, he nods his head and stands up letting Derek take the lead.  Chancing a glance at Jackson before he leaves, who just gives him a reassuring smile and shoos him off with a wave of his hand.

            Walking back to the spot he and Jackson talked before, Derek froze, unsure what to say (“Hey sorry I made you feel like shit, but I really like you and I was jealous” doesn’t seem to cut it). Stiles takes his silence as a go ahead to start talking, barely getting a breath between sentences.

            “I’m so sorry! I’m sorry! Just please don’t be mad at me. I know I must be annoying you with the whole people don’t like me and before with my feelings for you and we’re friends now and I don’t want to ruin that. I can just ignore them and maybe they’ll go away but even if they don’t it’s fine I’ll just keep them to myself and you don’t have to worry about anything and we can go back to normal. Just please don’t stop talking to me or hate me. Please don’t hate me…”

            Derek stood horrified, listening to Stiles ramble and he couldn’t take it any longer, “Stiles!”… “Stiles stop! … listen to me…” he watched as Stiles cut himself off, looking up into Derek’s eyes, “Stiles… I thought you liked someone else… I thought you were telling me you liked someone else and reacted horribly because I … because I love you.” Stiles gasps, eyes going wide and mouth open. “I got mad because all these people are finally noticing you and flirting with you and why wouldn’t they, you’re amazing, kind and loyal, and so smart, and clever, and strong. Not just physically but mentally, no one else would be where you’re at now after everything that happened but you’re here and you’re still trying and you’re just amazing. And you’re beautiful, with you’re honey whiskey eyes; wide and bright, and you long dark eyelashes, and pink full mouth, and your hands; long and slender but strong, and your legs that go on for miles and just your everything” it’s like he can’t stop once he’s started and everything he’s ever thought just comes spilling out, “And god Stiles I never want you to stop liking me, and I could never hate you”.

            It’s silent for a few moments, Stiles trying to comprehend what just happened and Derek wants to ground to just open up and swallow him but he knows he needed to say it, to let Stiles know. 

            “I don’t…” Stiles starts, “I don’t like you.” Derek feels like his heart is going to break and then Stiles continues, “I love you”.

            A smile breaks onto Derek’s face and before he can stop himself he’s swooping Stiles into a hug, lifting him up off the ground. Stiles lets out a squeal of delight, arms wrapping around Derek’s neck and shoulders, smile on his face so bright it’s sure to light up a room. Derek sets him down gently, one arm still wrapped around his waist the other moving up to cup his face, “I really want to kiss you”.        

            Stiles nods before finding his words, “I really want you to kiss me”. Derek leans in then, slowly keeping his eyes open as long as he can before he has to close them wanting to see Stiles’ face for as long as possible. Stiles’ tilts his head up just enough and their lips meet. The kiss is soft and gentle at first, smiles making it hard but then Derek nips on Stiles’ bottom lip and Stiles moans his hand slipping into Derek’s hair. Derek groans, and pulls Stiles in closer, their kiss turning more heated by the second.

            Wolf whistles and cheering startle them apart, the pack standing just a few feet from them, all with large grins on their faces and it looks like Erica has her phone out (Oh look so does Lydia). Stiles’ buries his head in Derek’s shoulder, blush spreading across his face like a wild fire but smile never leaving.  Derek is still smiling, pink blush on his cheeks, as he chuckles at Stiles’ reaction.     

            “You know you’re both idiots right”

            “Oh shut up Jax, you know you love us” is all Stiles says, turning to look at them all, a shy smile on his face and eyes light up in happiness. Jackson shakes his head, “Nah, I love you. I tolerate the others” smirk gracing his face only to turn into a wince as Lydia and Erica give him a smack.

            Stiles’ looks at the pack and then up at Derek, “So I guess I should get rid of that girls number right?” Derek growls but his smirk gives away his amusement, “Yes that’d be nice…”. Laughing Stiles agrees, “Fine… but I am so keeping the shirt, I so totally earned that”. 

 

* * *

           The pack decides to call it quits on the bowling thing, wanting to get something to eat instead. Erica, Lydia, and Stiles all agree to a breakfast diner, so they head to the diner. Derek looks at Stiles, and they’re hands that are clasped together not quite wanting to let go yet and hoping Stiles feels the same. Stiles meets his eyes and smiles, pulling out his keys and handing them to Jackson. “I think I’m going to catch a ride with my boyfriend. You can drive, right Jax?” Jackson rolls his eyes, but smiles “Yeah, yeah. Anyone need a lift?”. 

           Isaac jumps at the chance, happy that Stiles and Derek are finally together but not wanting to third wheel.  

            Once they’re in the car, Stiles can’t help but blurt out, “How did you not know I was talking about you”? Derek blushes and he clears his throat, Stiles giggles at his obvious embarrassment, “I uhm… I’m not really good with feelings  and just you know…”. Stiles laughs, caressing his thumb over Derek’s knuckles in comfort, “I do know, you’re my Sourwolf”.

            “You’re Sourwolf huh? I think I can live with that”.                                                                                                                                                                                                        

 

                                                                                                                                                                                                        

 

                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                      

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello Everybody! I'm truly sorry that I took so long to post this chapter. This past summer has been a disaster, and it took it's toll on not only me but my whole family. My grandfather passed away this August, only a week before his 86th birthday, as did my Aunt and my cousin in April and June. I'm feeling a little better now. As always criticism, comments, and ideas are welcome! I'm going to try and answer all comments from now on.  
> P.S. I'm thinking about writing a Stackson story! Tell me what you think!


	8. NOT A NEW CHAPTER

Hello Everyone! I've decided to end this story at Chapter 7, I just can't seem to continue with it, and I feel like it ended on a pretty good note. This was my first story ever written, and while I'm proud of it, I know it won't be my best work but none the less I'm so happy about all the love and encouragement I've received. I am starting a new story! This one will be Stackson, non-brotp version. For the stackson story, "Broken Souls and Lonely Hearts; can be mended", I'm thinking of having the story written out in full before posting it, that way there's no waiting for the next chapter or long breaks in between, you'll be able to have the full story all at once and I won't feel guilty about any unannounced hiatus taken. Again, I'm sorry for all the delays in postings, there really was just so much that went down in 2018 in my own life that really got to me but I'm doing fairly better and will hopefully keep coming up with new stories and expand my fandoms. If you ever want to give me any ideas or comments, I'm always open and you can message me on this chapter or on Kik (username: jrb1125). 

Thank you guys so so much! 


End file.
